Me and My Girls
Me and My Girls is an American animated action produced by Disney Television Animation and RedComm for Disney Channel. This series follows the exciting and thrilling adventures of Mushi Sanban and her friends, Mei Mei, Zomgirl, Priscilla Skunk, Anais, Carrie, Mouse Girl, Susanti, Stella, Mildred, Dahlia, Poppy, Numbuh 3, Giraffe, Maxine, Sarah, Silver, Stella and Willow using their friendship powers to protect the earth from being obliterated by a dark force known as the "Shadow". Premise The series is set in earth that is beset by the "Shadow", a black, inky cloud that drains the life and color of anything it touches. The Girl Squad who use their power to activate magical "treasures" that are supplied by a king being named King Sandy, which can then be planted to grow trees that ward off the Big Bad. Characters Flower Power The Flower Power is a group of girls who act as guardians of the earth. * Mushi Sanban '''(voiced by Tara Strong) - A newly japanese Kid, Mushi Sanban is a kind, friendly, and 5 year old girl who always little kid help to King Sandy. * '''Mei Mei (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Who enjoys being nice to others and studies hard in school. She is the teacher’s pet, very outspoken and often acts as the voice of reason among her peers. She can be patient, but to certain degree, especially when her friends won’t cooperate. * Zomgirl (voiced by Cree Summer) - The only female zombie amongst the Zombiedumbs. She is a snob who always wants to know whether she looks pretty or not and is desperate for compliments on her appearances. * Priscilla Skunk (voiced by Cree Summer) - She is a beautiful skunk that loves to be the center of attention to the point where she doesn't like sharing the spotlight with anyone - even Sheriff Callie. Priscilla also loves fashion and looking her bests, as well as flowers and all things beautiful. * Anais '''(voiced by Kyla Rae Kowalewski) - Anais is by far the most intelligent member of her team, although her young age prevents her from really being noticed and taken seriously by adults. * '''Carrie (voiced by Jessica McDonald) - Carrie is a stereotypical "emo" who enjoys being miserable (although she considered and once referred to herself as a 'punk rock chick' in "The Pony"). Unlike most emo kids, who usually only hang out with other emos, Carrie is a social floater who will talk to anyone, possibly because Elmore Junior High lacks other emos. She regularly interacts with the other girls and usually participates in Gumball and the rest of the class' antics. However, in "The Third," she is found talking to Rachel * Mouse Girl (voiced by Monika Felice) - Mouse Girl is the only in hilly hole. She is a girl who loves in hilly hole in towns folk. She loves Cat Neighbor and Puppy Kid in hilly hole. * Susanti '''(voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - Susanti is a friendly girl who loves sports. Her happy-go-lucky attitude sits well with all of her classmates. Although she is from another country, she made friends with Upin, Ipin and the others easily. * '''Mildred (voiced by Marc Thompson) - Mildred is a ladybug, she's a bug from hilly hole from towns folk. she tries from P. King, Wombat and Chumpkins from town of hilly hole for towns folk. * Dahlia '(voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - The brain of the team and a smart inventor, but some of her inventions often backfire. * '''Poppy '(voiced by Cristina Pucelli) - Loud and boisterous, Poppy has a fondness for music, but the amount of noise she makes from her percussion often irks her friends instead, as Poppy frequently enjoys herself to the point she's unaware of the racket she makes. * '''Numbuh 3 (voiced by Lauren Tom) - Numbuh 3 is described as the "Diversionary Tactics Expert," and is the nurse of the medical lab and the primary caretaker of hamsters in Sector V. She has a very short attention span, but is long on charm, speaking in a slight Asian accent, and often alludes to her Japanese heritage. She is optimistic, clueless, kind, patient, gentle, and arguably smarter than her teammate, Numbuh 4, with whom she harbors a mutual crush seen throughout the show, though it is less. * Giraffe (voiced by Jordan O'Brien) - Giraffe is the only in towns folk for hilly hole for town for everybody Giraffe and her friend towns folk. She is only in hilly hole towns folk.. * Maxine (voiced by Alexandra Eden) - Maxine is the only in towns folk for everybody in hilly hole. Maxine and her friends towns folk from everyone. She is in dinner for hilly hole. Maxine the diner goes in dinner shop in hilly hole towns folk. * Sarah (voiced by Janyse Jaud) - Sarah is Ed's younger sister who tends to be bossy, spoiled and short-tempered, only acting cute and charming when it serves her. Sarah has Ed's unending loyalty and obedience, mostly due to her constant threats of tattling on him to their mother. She has a very loud mouth, a hair-trigger temper, and is easily agitated by others. * Silver (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Silver is an extremely difficult character to work with. Her ability is very versatile, but it comes at a cost. Not only will multiple obstacles prevent her from striking down (if the player to chooses to do so), Silver usually never will hit the structure the player wishes. It is often for her to miss, hitting another block or entirely not being able to knock the structure down. Additionally, unless the player has a tall structure to knock over, Silver will not do much damage to the level. * Stella (voiced by Nika Futterman) - Stella's the star of the show and the bird all the others look up to. She may look cute and cuddly, but don't be fooled - if you push her too far, she'll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper! that's just how she rolls, sweet on the outside, and fierce on the inside. * Willow (voiced by Olivia Olson) - Willow's a lover not a hater and also the artist of the flock. She lives in her own 'Willow World' - as a daydreamer she often has grand ideas, but can't always follow through! It ruffles her feathers to see those pigs behaving badly and destroying their habitat. Although Willow is a free spirit she's also the shyest of the group, and feels safest when wearing a large, over-sized hat. While her shyness is an endearing quality, it sometimes holds her back from expressing her true feelings. However, when those piggies are around, she certainly comes out of her shell! Customer Towns Folks The Customer Towns Folks are the one of the own towns folk. * P. King Duckling (voiced by Marc Thompson) is a fearless young duck who is friends with Chumpkins and Wombat. He comes up with all sorts of ideas that get the trio in trouble. * Wombat (voiced by Courtney Shaw) is P. King's sidekick. She assists P. King in his plans, even when she knows better. * Chumpkins (voiced by Benjie Randall) is a sarcastic pig. He carries around machines, and likes turnips. Cast Main * Tara Strong as Mushi Sanban * Grey DeLisle as Mei Mei * Cree Summer as Zomgirl and Priscilla Skunk * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais * Jessica McDonald as Carrie * Monika Felice as Mouse Girl * Erin Fitzgerald as Susanti * Marc Thompson as Mildred * Lara Jill Miller as Dahlia * Cristina Pucelli as Poppy * Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3 * Jordan O'Brien as Giraffe * Alexandra Eden as Maxine * Janyse Jaud as Sarah * Liliana Mumy as Silver * Nika Futterman as Stella * Olivia Olson as Willow Recurring * Jessica DiCicco as Hanazuki, Blue Hemka and Lime Green Hemka * Ellie Kemper as Zombill, Smurfblossom and Dzul * Colleen O'Shaughnessy as Red Hemka, Yellow Hemka and Little Dreamer * Michael Sinterniklaas as Orange Hemka, Green Hemka, Light Blue Hemka, Purple Hemka and Pink Hemka * Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 * Dee Bradley Baker, Benjamin Diskin, Cree Summer, Tom Kenny as Delightful Children From Down The Lane * Peter Kelamis as Rolf, Ehsan and Uh-Oh * Jill Talley as Matilda * Billy Thompson as Puppy Kid * Marc Thompson as Zomjack and Uppity Moose * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Keenan Christensen as Jimmy and Fizi * Mariel Sheets as Sally Brown * Danny McBride as Mail * Matt Hill as Ed and Jarjit * Samuel Vincent as Edd * Tony Sampson as Eddy * Janyse Jaud as Bomb * Kevin Hart as Snowball and George * Teresa Gallagher as Nicole Teri, Penny and Kak Ros * Dan Russell as Richard and Zomkong * Jacob Hopkins as Gumball and Ijat * Terrell Ransom, Jr. as Darwin * Hugo Harold-Harrison as Tobias * Kerry Shale as Bobert * Bill Melendez as Zompet * Caleel Harris as Chuck * James Arnold Taylor as King Sandy * Tara Strong as Luca, Hana and Raven * Bryn McAuley as Mavis * Andrea Libman as Fluttershy * Kristen Li as Bubbles * Seth MacFarlane as Mike * Evany Rosen as Wendy Blob * Catherine Taber as Gale * Hynden Walch as Starfire * Scarlett Johansson as Ash and Zomson * Cree Summer as Red Supporting * Marc Thompson as P. King Duckling * Courtney Shaw as Wombat * Benjie Randall as Chumpkins * Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 2, Numbuh 1 * Lucas Grabeel as Deputy Peck * Jessica DiCicco as Toby * Taron Egerton as Johnny * Garth Jennings as Miss Crawly * Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon * Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4 * Reese Witherspoon as Rosita * Nick Kroll as Gunter * Gage Munroe as Hank N Stein * Lauren Tom as Upin & Ipin * Erin Fitzgerald as May * Jack McBrayer as Clumsy Smurf, Felix * Kathleen Barr as Kevin, Marie * Grey DeLisle as Tickles * Tabitha St. Germain as Shope * Lee Tockar as Roach * Richard Cox as Kevin * Matt Hill as Tyler Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music Reception The series received many views from critics and fans. Broadcast History Home Media Trivia * Fluttershy was originally going to be a main character of the show, but she was removed due the friendship magic characters in My Little Pony. * This towns folks are many friends for P. King, Wombat and Chumpkins is only from customers. Gallery Characters Mushi Sanban.jpg Mei Mei.png Zomgirl.jpg Priscilla Skunk.png Season 3 Anais.png Carrie.png Mouse Girl.png Susanti.png Mildred-0.png ABGS-Dahlia.png PoppyABStella_(Transparent).png Numbuh 3.jpg Giraffe-0.png Maxine.png Sarahjimmy7ue.png SilverBird2.png Happy_Stella.png WillowABStella_(Transparent).png Teasers KND Teaser.png|Mushi Sanban's Teaser Upin & Ipin Teaser.png|Mei Mei's Teaser Zombie Dumb Teaser.png|Zomgirl's Teaser Sheriff Callie's Wild West Teaser.png|Priscilla Skunk's Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser.png|Anais' Teaser The Amazing World of Gumball Teaser 2.png|Carrie's Teaser P. King Duckling Teaser.png|Mouse Girl's Teaser Upin & Ipin Teaser 2.png|Susanti's Teaser P. King Duckling Teaser 3.png|Mildred's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaDahliaImage3.jpg|Dahila's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaPoppyImage3.jpg|Poppy's Teaser KND Teaser 3.png|Numbuh 3's Teaser P. King Duckling Teaser 2.png|Giraffe's Teaser Later.png|Maxine's Teaser Ed, Edd n Eddy Teaser.png|Sarah's Teaser UnderPigstructionSilver.png|Silver's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaPinkBirdImage3.jpg|Stella's Teaser AngryBirdsStellaWillowImage3.jpeg|Willow's Teaser Category:Hanazuki Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Angry Birds Category:My Little Pony Category:Crossovers Category:Zombie Dumb Category:P. King Duckling Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Sheriff Callie's Wild West Category:The Smurfs Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Sing Category:Upin & Ipin Category:KND Category:Hotel Transylvania: The Series Category:Tiny Beats Category:Cuddlies Category:Crossover Television series Category:Television Series